


Just another Ordinary shota fanfic

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Crack, Dehumanization, Human Names Used, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Punishment, Rape, Shota, Smut, Swearing, Tentacles, choking on tentacle cock, lots of crack, shota topping adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were walking to Francis' house late at night after a night out drinking. As they were walking through the forest to get there faster, they see three little boys swimming in the lake and decide to take advantage of the situation. See, just your average Hetalia shota fanfic, or is it?</p><p>Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee I can't believe I'm writing a story like this for the very first time! :D I can't WAIT to see where it goes! Anyway, I wrote this chapter, and ajollygoat is writing the next one. We'll be going back and forth like this for the entire fanfic, which will be pure smut and crack by the way. >3

Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had been out drinking for the night, systems full of alcohol and minds beyond reason. They were currently heading back to Francis’ house just before dawn. They were completely wasted, laughing at their own little jokes without a care in the world. Half way down the road, they decided to make their way through a forest as to a short cut.

They veered off the dimly lit road and entered the forest, with nothing but the night sky and a few distant street lamps to light their way. As they sauntered their way through, they hopped from topic to topic. After a few failed attempts of other topics, they all finally settled for their one common interest. Under-aged ass.

“You know what is the cutest, my friends?” Francis asked, wiggling his brows. “A cute little shy boy, just begging for a kind and handsome ‘papa’ to look after him~” He laughed, a perverted grin on his face from the thought.' Always one for fashion, no matter the occasion, he was sporting a dark blue dress-shirt, tucked in tight black pants and dress shoes to finish off.

Antonio chuckled, a bashful smile as he shook his head, “No, I prefer one with a fiery personality who doesn’t take orders easily. Their so much more fun, and it is so much more worth it when they finally trust you.” He sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. “And they’re so cute when they blush, because that takes true effort compared to some shy little thing~” He hiccuped, swaying on his legs. Always one for being a tad of a fashion disaster, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a bright red tomato on it, jeans, and sneakers. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Psh, you loser have no idea what you’re talking about!” He scoffed, rolling his eyes at their ideas. “The best kid is an innocent one! A good, naive little boy you can keep pure even after you fuck ‘em!” He said, biting his lip at the thought. Another perfect example of painful fashion, he had on a black long sleeved shirt, a punk vest, biker jeans, and black combat boots.

The three of them continued to playfully arguing over which type of child was truly deserving of the title “best boy” for the better half of 20 minutes, continuing their merry way down the forest. It wasn't until Francis had slipped out his phone to look at the time that they realized how long they have been walking. The small forest was no larger than 2 miles wide, yet they hadn't seen a single road! Even the earlier distant street lights had completely vanished. It was clear that they had somehow gotten lost.

Francis looked around, instantly sobering up at the realization. He spent a few moments trying to figure out where the hell they were before sighing in resignation, turning to his friends. “Well, it looks like we are officially lost. I don’t know how we did it, but we are.” He confessed.

Both other men groaned in unision. “Are you serious?” Gilbert asked. 

Francis nodded in reply and shrugged in apology. “I don’t know how they happened! We’ve been here before at least a dozen times.” He said.

Before anyone else could get another word in, they all jumped when they suddenly heard a splashing sound. All three of them fell silent and paid attention, a few moments passing before again, more splashing started up just to their right, somewhere beyond the foliage. 

“Hey, what do you think that was amigos?” Antonio asked. Gilbert gave a small shrug and headed towards source of the noise without further prompting. Francis and Antonio looked at each other before they decided to follow along. The trio walked for a minute before they were able to distinct a new sound.

“Hey... Is that children laughing?” Francis asked, turning to see the others nodding in agreement. “What are children doing out in the forest at this time of night?” He questioned. The others shrugged their shoulders. All three of them were considerably more perked up than just minutes ago, and they were up for an investigation. 

It only took them a few more steps of walking for the sound to become loud and clear, coming from just beyond the large bushes ahead of them. Francis went ahead first, pushing the bushes apart and peering his head above. His jaw dropped and nose nearly bled at the sight in front of them. Antonio and Gilbert followed after, one hovering above each of Francis’ shoulders to catch what he was looking at. Antonio nearly collapsed, Gilbert nearly sprung forward.

The bushes led to a large clearing to a decently sized lake. Swimming in the water near the shore were three little boys, three _naked_ little boys. 

One boy was floating on his back in the water just a few feet away from the grass. Blond hair swirled around his head in the water, and violet eyes blinked lazily up at the sky. His body was lean, with an adorable little perky chest. And best of all, because of his position he left a clear view of his underdeveloped cock just resting on his lower tummy.

The second boy was paler than the first with ashen blonde hair. He was swimming around the lake, occasionally diving under water which let them see his perky little ass. He would stay under for a good while before bouncing back up again, holding up a rock or usually a piece of plant that he found interesting. He would then swim back to the short and toss whatever he found into a small growing pile of objects in the grass. It was a bit harder to see his body, but he was definitely in the pudgier side. 

The last, but certainly not least, of the boys certainly stood out the most. He had tan skin and dark brown hair with the slightest hint of red in it. His eyes were amber. He was standing in the shallower water, water reaching up to his knees. His upper body was just slightly bent over as he looked down into the water, eyes scanning for something. And when he finally found whatever he was searching for, he bent over at the waist to pick it up. He exposed his ass, cock, and balls to the entire trio at once.

Antonio sharply inhaled at the third child bending over and had to swallow to keep his drool out of sight, “I don’t know about you two amigos, but I want them~” He licked his lips, the alcohol still affecting his judgment.

“Oui, I want them as well~” Francis answered.

“Do you really think the awesomeness that is me would skip out on not one but three tasty looking kids like them~?” Gilbert added, not wanting to be left out. 

So the three men waited until all three boys were on or near the shore before quietly sneaking out of the bushes and heading towards them. They tried their best to keep low and away from immediate sight. Luckily for them, all three boys were conveniently turned away from him.

Just as they were about to grab the boys, thin slits on their backs that they hadn’t noticed before opened up and thick tentacles shot out of them. The surprise tentacles grabbed all three men, lifting them up into the air. Francis was already sputtering calls of defeat, Antonio was simply too shocked to react, and Gilbert immediately start to thrash and put up a fight. The tentacles brought and presented the men in front of each boy, the two blonds smiling and the brunette cackling.

The boy with the violet eyes giggled and said, with a big, cheery smile on his face, “Surprise mother-fuckers! Hehe, sorry, I heard that from a video and I’ve been wanting to use it since I did!” He giggled.

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Do you even know what a mother-fucker is?” He asked.

The violet-eyed boy shook his head, “Not really, English is a really weird language. I just wanted to say it.” He replied. Despite the situation, learning that he had no idea what that meant only strengthened the growing erection in Francis’ pants, making him blush.

The ashen blonde boy chuckled and looked up at them, “Were you three trying to kidnap us? What would you have done, make us your little slaves who you could play with all the time?” He huffed. ”That is not very nice you know, trying to kidnap children.” His grin darkened as he talked and a dark aura appeared around him. The trio shivered at that, yet so far no killed boners.

The brunette crossed his arms and smirked at them, “Stupid bastards, we’re gonna be the one kidnapping you! You’re gonna get a good, long, messy taste of what you were gonna try to do to us!” He laughed, fingers already twitching in anticipation of just grabbing the men.

Gilbert glared angrily at the brunette, “Oh like HELL you are! When I get down I’m gonna-!” One of the ashen blonde boy’s tentacles shot into his mouth, effectively silencing him. Gilbert’s eyes widened hugely and he gagged slightly, his mouth nearly stretched to its limit.

“What a bad boy you are, talking back to your owners like that.” The ashen blonde boy tsked, “We will have to train all three of you to be obedient, yes?” He smiled.

The trio tensed up, Antonio being the first to speak, “W-What do you mean by training us to be obedient? Who o-or what are you?!” He continued to struggle against his captor, who only gripped their tentacles tighter.

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Well, I guess we should tell you. We’re what you would call aliens, and in your language, my name would be Romano. The one who called you a mother-fucker is Matthew and the creepy one is Ivan, and we’re your masters now, got it?” He tapped his foot in annoyance. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio looked at each other in worry.

The three men were suddenly pinned to the ground by the shota-aliens and their clothes were half-pulled half-ripped off of their bodies, leaving them in absolutely nothing, not even their underwear. The boys talked among themselves for a bit before deciding on who would take who. Matthew would be taking Francis, Romano would take Antonio, and Gilbert would be all Ivan’s to play with.

Matthew lied Francis down on his back, his tentacles holding his legs wide open and two more holding his arms behind his back. Matthew crawled on top of him and kissed and sucked on his chest for a while before moving down his body and licking his puckered entrance. Francis shivered slightly, but despite the fact that he knew he was going to be raped, the Eiffel tower (a.k.a. his boner) was still standing tall and proud. Matthew giggled slightly at that when he noticed and kissed the tip, making Francis groan at the sight and start to leak pre-cum. Matthew repositioned himself, pressing his child-sized cock against Francis’ entrance and pushing in fully on the first thrust, moaning. Francis gasped slightly, glad that he was the size of a human child, so it didn’t hurt as badly as it could have. Matthew waited a while to get used to Francis’ tightness before moving, thrusting in all the way and pulling out almost completely each and every time, gradually going faster and harder.

While that was happening, Romano positioned Antonio so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He wasted no time gripping his hips and thrusting into him, moaning loudly. Antonio cried out at the sudden penetration, tensing up.

Romano groaned as he did, “Loosen up you bastard, I can’t move if you’re so tense!” He complained. Eventually Antonio did relax, and as soon as he did, Romano started thrusting hard and fast, holding onto Antonio’s hips hard enough to make bruises as he pounded into him. A tentacle pushed down on Antonio’s upper back, shoving his chest and face into the dirt, keeping him mostly quiet as Romano owned him. Soon enough he was ramming into his prostate, dragging out loud moans and gasps from the Spaniard.

Ivan decided to go about things differently. He lied down, his upper half propped up by his arms, and bound Gilbert up with his tentacles so his arms were behind his back and his legs were bound together and spread wide. Ivan held Gilbert above him, slowly lowering him onto his cock. The albino tried to thrash around to avoid his fate, but the tentacles were holding onto him too tightly for him to get away. Both groaned softly as Ivan entered Gilbert. He waited for a little while so as to get used to his tightness before using his tentacles to move him up and down on his cock, bouncing Gilbert on him.

The orgy went on for what felt like forever, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert cumming twice as much as their alien captors. Just as the sun was rising, the three adults finally passed out, completely spent. When they woke up again, they were in a strange looking cell of some sort, still naked and covered in cum.

Gilbert groaned and slowly sat up, “Ooh, mien ass hurts like crazy…” He complained.

Antonio nodded and rubbed his lower back, “Si, mine too… Where are we anyway?” He looked around their cell.

A portion of the wall moved like water, Matthew stepping through it with Ivan and Romano, “You three are awake, finally! You’ve been asleep for hours, we were beginning to get worried!” He sighed in relief and smiled softly. The three men backed up as much as their tired and sore bodies would allow them to, not at all trusting the boys before them.

Romano rolled his eyes, “Relax, we’re not going to fuck you right now, these two just wanted to see how you were doing.” He motioned over to Matthew and Ivan, who smiled and waved at them.

“Where are we, and what the fuck is going on?!” Gilbert glared angrily.

Ivan smiled more and tilted his head, “It’s simple really. We’re taking you back to our home world where you will be our breeding slaves~” He stated matter-of-factly. The trio didn’t believe them, how could they?

Francis shook his head, “That is impossible, how could we leave Earth anyway?”

“Where do you think we are idiot?” Romano walked over to a wall and pressed a button, a shutter which blended in perfectly with the wall moving away to reveal a window. The trio, sorely, moved to see what was outside, and all they could see were stars, and a purplish-grey planet slowing getting closer and closer to them. At that moment they knew that no matter where they were, they weren’t on Earth anymore, and that they were in for a long and painful time on this new world.


	2. A whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly punny title. XD Either way, the plot progresses!

“Gilbert won't stop complaining, Antonio keeps looking at me funny, and I get the idea that Francis is enjoying this whole situation a little too much.” Romano informed when he walked back to the ship’s control room. The enormous room was in pristine condition, not a speck of dust in sight. The main navigation system was set up directly ahead, behind a large window to the outside.

Matthew sat behind the main controls, giving an aloof nod to show he heard. Ivan’s head peered up from above the back of the large spinning chair he had previously been toying with, whirling himself around with the help of his tentacles (one of their most useful uses, in his opinion).

“You should start preparing them for exit; we won't take longer than 10 minutes to get home!” Ivan informed gleefully, tentacles wagging in the air behind him in excitement. Romano rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah make me do all the work you bastards!” he complained, still turning back around to do the task.

Romano walked down the short corridor, turning right once he reached his destination and walking into the room. He noticed Gilbert and Antonio were still moping on the floor, their asses still sore beyond belief (really, how sore could a kid’s cock get you!?) but Francis up and about again as if used to the sensation.

It was clear from the new burn marks Francis was sporting on his finger tips that he had tried to exit the liquid barrier, not figuring that human skin was not exactly compatible with acid.

“Get up bastardos, we’re going to land soon,” he announced, walking through the barrier as if it was nothing. All eyes were on him, much to his annoyance. “What did I just say!? Get up!” he ordered again. Antonio was quick to scrabble up on to his feet, albeit still shivering slightly from the pain. But Gilbert was another story…

The albino was still on the floor, looking up at Romano defiantly. His mouth was shut in a thin line and his eyes staring down Romano’s as if to say “make me”. 

Well, Romano was never one to back down from a challenge…

Gilbert shrieked when he felt himself being lifted off the ground with ease, the tentacles protruding from Romano’s back holding him up like a slab of meat as Romano stared at him smugly. “You better learn to obey your new masters!” Romano reminded, and couldn’t help himself when he let a tentacle wander off just a little…

“MEIN GOTT! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE POKING THAT THI-EEEE!” Gilbert writhed in the air as the very tip of a tentacle made its way up his ass.

Romano snickered at the sight, but decided not to push his luck for now. Ivan was rather territorial and he didn’t want to chance facing him if he accidentally broke his little toy…

Gilbert sighed in relief when the tentacle slipped out of his ass and he felt himself being brought down again, stood up gently and the tentacle began unraveling from his body. He ignored the small yearning feeling he felt, ‘what’s wrong with me!? The awesome me would never want it up the ass!’ he reminded himself.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Romano walked off to the side of the room, pulling a small lever that opened up a panel in the wall to reveal three stacked metal… collars? ‘Oh there is no way I'm going to let a kid-’

“Lean forward, fuckholes, unless you want to have a get together with my dick up your asses.”

On second thought, Gilbert decided he’d better follow along for now.

Romano walked forward, collars in hand as he walked to each one of them, snapping the collars in place. After they were all in place, he walked down the line again and snapped each of them on. The men gave an undignified yelp when suddenly all three of their collars were connected by an electric blue wire, startling them. Francis was the first to test it out, taking a step backwards which caused Antonio to stumble back and Gilbert to fall on his ass. Like a domino effect, but with three bumbling klutz.

“We’re going to play a game of follow the leader, and I am your leader” Romano said, walking up to Francis’ collar and snapping on a leash. “Do not try to run away unless you want hell to pay.” He warned, narrowing his eyes at the three of them; Gilbert still struggling to get up and Antonio leaning down to avoid getting choked by the collar chain Gilbert had pulled down with him. Only once all three of them had gotten themselves collected had Romano switched off the barrier with a tentacle that was able to reach the very top of the ceiling where the off button was, and begun to guide the trio out the door.

By the time they had made their way to the main control room, the trio’s left to be desired coordination slowing them down with the amount of times they had fallen, veered off course, or simply just stopped with complaints their ass was still hurting, the ship had already landed on their planet.

Ivan and Matthew were waiting at the door way to help escort the new slaves out; forming a triangle formation around the trio to ensure none of them tried anything funny. Not that any of the three would, all too mesmerized by their surroundings to even think about running off into the unknown yet.

The earth was a bright pale purple, covered in curly grass like plants. Few creatures scuttled about the ground as they moved away from the groups' path to avoid getting squished, each odder than the last. The sky was bright blue, but red in the farther horizons. They could see what they assumed to be the sun, only 10x larger than their own, and 3 spheres in the sky that looked like moons since they didn’t shine.

They allowed themselves to be led into a half-spherical building jutting out of the ground, finally having the situation sink in. They were being kidnapped BY TINY LITTLE TENTACLE WEILDING BOYS, AND THAT WAS JUST FUCKED UP!

Antonio was the first to speak up, “What are you going to do to us?” he asked, nervous eyes studying his surroundings. They were inside the building and now being herded into another room, this one completely empty. They all gave a sigh of relief when the rope-like thing connecting their collars together suddenly disappeared, their collars snapping open and falling to the ground.

“You're going to see~!” Ivan chirped gleefully, picking up the collars while Matthew walked off to the back of the room. Matthew flipped a switch, the trio simultaneously turning around to see the source of the sudden noise. The ground had opened up and three cages, just large enough for a human to be able to sit up in and lay down in if they curled up, had risen from the ground.

“Who are those for!?” Gilbert demanded, backing away from the cages only to find himself pressed against a large, slimy… “NO!”

Gilbert suddenly found himself suspended in the air, a large tentacle wrapped around his waist as he was strung upside down right above Ivan's head. “Hello pet!” the alien said happily, reaching his arm up to pat the albino’s nose. “You're so noisy already! We haven’t even started” the boy pouted, “Save those shouts for play time.” he said, a deceivingly innocent smile spreading across his face.

“LIKE HELL I WILL! LET ME GO YOU FUCK FA-” Gilbert was silenced when he got a mouthful of tentacle, feeling it reach the back of his throat. He squirmed in the air, chest convulsing as he desperately tried to breathe in but was not allowed.

It seemed that this triggered a bit of a chain reaction among the rest, for now Romano had Antonio pinned against a wall, a tentacle wrapped around his neck as the rest worked to rip off his clothes. Romano wasn’t too worried about the shredded clothes; it wasn’t like they'd actually ever need to wear clothes again!

Francis was the one who took initiative on the other side, pouncing Matthew. He realized that if there was really no hope of escape at the moment, he may as well attempt to top for once…

Of course those fantasies were quickly flung out the window when he found himself face down on the ground, arms being forced down as his hips were being held up by Matthew's hands. “That was sneaky!” Matthew giggled, letting go of Francis’ hips once he made sure the man was knelt over properly and wouldn’t just slide back down.

“And we don’t like sneaky people here” Matthew cooed.

(Mid way note from Kat_the_Hetalia_fan: So funny story here, ajollygoat was supposed to write all of this chapter, but her laptop broke down. Fortunately, she had sent me what she had written prior to it breaking down because she was experiencing writer’s block. Everything prior to this is all her, aside from a few minor edits I made such as spelling corrections and adding one or two words to a sentence to make it flow better. Next chapter, I’m going to be writing the first half and then ajollygoat will be writing the next half, and then the chapter after that will be all their’s, so enjoy the two of us writing two chapters together directly for now! And if you don’t enjoy it, well, it’s only gonna be for the two chapters unless this happens again, so don’t worry.)

He smiled and pressed a tentacle to Francis' mouth, forcing him to suck it. Francis took the tentacle into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and bobbing his head. Even though the sensation of pleasure, or any other feeling really, was greatly diminished in their tentacles, Matthew shivered slightly in pleasure as Francis sucked it. He shook his head, reminding himself to focus, and turned his attention back to Francis' ass. He spread his cheeks and looked at the puckered hole, slightly red from their earlier activities. He sucked on two of his fingers for a while, covering them in saliva, before pushing them into Francis, scissoring him as wide as he could. The Frenchman groaned, still sensitive from having been fucked so roughly and for so long, even if he was more used to bottoming then Antonio or Gilbert.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was still trying to struggle against Ivan, though not as much due to the tentacle that was down his throat. His vision was starting to fade when Ivan finally moved the tentacle out of his mouth enough for him to breath, though it was still in his mouth. Gilbert took as big of a breath as he could around the tentacle, relieved that he wasn’t going to die by tentacle cock today.

Ivan giggled and smiled more, “I hope that will teach you not to say such rude things like you were about to. Of course, bad boys still need to be punished da~? As such, this time I’m not going to get you ready~” Ivan thrust a tentacle into Gilbert’s ass harshly, causing the albino to cry out in pain. Ivan kept pushing his tentacle into him until the thickest part of it was inside of him, stretching Gilbert out to his outer limit, which wasn’t much.

Ivan cooed in delight as he saw Gilbert's stomach bulging from the inside, the tentacles visibly squirming again the albino's tummy. He was almost sure the boy could burst! Ivan giggled at the thought.

Ivan made a mental note to work on that in the future, holding still for the time being until Gilbert loosened up a bit. After all, he was punishing his pet, but he didn’t want to break him! Humans were fragile things after all.

Romano on the other hand didn’t really care about that, and once Antonio’s clothes were all ripped off, he pressed him against the wall harder, a tentacle wrapping around his waist like the one around his neck. A third tentacle pressed against Antonio’s entrance, causing the elder to squirm slightly and press himself against the wall to try and escape but to no avail. The tentacle pushed in, gaining a small gasp from Antonio as Romano wasted no time in thrusting hard and fast, going in a little deeper each time he trusted in. Antonio bit his lip hard, trying to hold back the tiny moans and whimpers that threatened to spill out over his lips. However, Romano was determined to hear the man cry out, so he started searching for his prostate. He found it after a few thrusts, Antonio crying out in pleasure and arching his back, gripping at the tentacle still around his neck which had started to choke him lightly.

Matthew had stopped scissoring Francis and pushed one of his tentacles into him, the Frenchman moaning loudly at the penetration. Matthew was gentler then his friends, thrusting his tentacle slowly yet deeply. He gradually picked up speed with each of his thrusts, humming softly in pleasure as he did. Francis bit his lip after that first initial loud moan, holding back his cries of pleasure as much as he could.

It wasn’t too much longer until the three of them were pounding into their slaves with the same forcefulness that they had back in the forest, going until the three adults were passed out, even going on for a little longer then that. After they were satisfied, they moved them into their cages for transportation to the main city where they lived.

Ivan giggled and smiled excitedly, “I can’t wait to take them home and play with them more!” He twirled around, smiling excitedly. Matthew smiled and nodded in agreement. Romano just rolled his eyes at the two, though he was just as excited to get home and start training his new breeding slave.


	3. Teddy bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flexes* YAAAAY GOATS FINALLY GOT HER SHIT TOGETHER

When Francis finally awoke, he first noticed how hard his bed was. He groaned, perhaps he got too drunk last night and passed out on the kitchen floor again. He carefully pushed himself up on shaky arms, looking at his surrounding to get a hint of where he was.

Oh right, alien children and space ships and tentacles.

Well, there goes his consciousness. 

Francis passed out, slamming his head face first on the steel floor again.

The second time he woke up, he was a little more prepared for what he woke up to. He struggled to push himself up again, his head throbbing from when he fell forward face first. His mind was reeling through the memories of all the shit that's been happening lately.

He finally pulled himself out of his reverie and began to look around, he needed to get a good look at his surroundings. He noted that the room was large, in pristine condition to the point it reminded him of a doctor's office. It appeared that he was now in some sort of house. It vaguely reminded him of the high-class apartment that he himself lived in, but if the view from the window was any indication, he was still on the strange planet he had been brought to.

From his view point, he could see that he was in a city of some kind, only the buildings were more rounded then those on earth and he couldn’t see any windows on them. The sky was now a darker shade of green-blue, puffs of white he could only assume were clouds.

From the window he could also see other large dome like buildings, lined up neatly in some sort of neighborhood formation. He was shocked to see even more aliens, well - he was the alien now but that hardly mattered right now, strolling out and about. All of them looked like normal children, and he would have been fooled had it not been for the giant tentacles squirming out of their back. None of them wore clothing, leaving their tentacles out in the open.

He also noticed that a grand majority of them had an adult with them. Except these adults weren't standing over them, or standing at all really. Each of them were bound by the neck to large, thick collars and leashes, and forced to stroll around on all fours.

The majority of these, what he assume to also be humans, were males. Women could be seen here and there if he looked hard enough, but nearly all of them were... Males. At least that's what the cock between their legs told him.

The only thing that made him question this was the fact that each and every one of them had their stomachs swollen as if they were pregnant. No, beyond pregnant seeing as a few of them had stomachs so swollen they nearly touched the ground as they crawled on all fours.

But his thoughts were then interrupted before he could get even try to make sense of it when he heard the small pattering of footsteps and he looked up to see Matthew approaching him, a few bags dangling from his tentacles. He put them down on the couch then looked over at Francis, smiling.

“Oh, you’re awake! I was beginning to wonder if I may have accidentally put you to sleep a little too permanently” he giggled, running —hopping? — over to Francis.

Francis sat up, as much as the cage would allow him, and looked at Matthew. He ignored the dryness in his throat and decided to at least try to get some information. “Where am I?" he managed to groan out, suddenly aware of how sore his throat was from all the screaming he had done. "And where are my clothes?" He asked, looking down and his own bare body. "And where are your clothes?!" he said, finding it hard to actually complain about the lack of clothes but figuring he may as well know the reasoning.

"Well we don't really need them, do we?" Matthew said, giving Francis a stare that said "Isn't it obvious?"

Well first off, he needs clothes because... Ok kid had a point. "Well where are Gilbert and Antonio?” He asked, just now remembering his friends and how they were nowhere to be seen. He knew he probably wouldn’t get an answer to all of his questions, but this seemed simple enough for now, no chance of saying anything wrong.

“Gilbert and Antonio? Oh, you must mean your friends!" Matthew exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Gilbert is with Ivan, and Antonio is with Romano at their houses." He explained, "You’re at mine right now!" He said, a small wave of his hands indicating their surroundings. "And the reason are naked is because it’s summer now, and it’s too hot with clothes on. Your natural body temperature is much higher then ours, so if you were to be outside for too long without one of us around to cool you off, you’d die of heat exhaustion. It’s air conditioned in here, so you don’t need to worry about that as long as you don’t try sneaking out." Matthew explained.

Thinking about it, Francis reasoned that that did make sense. He looked out the window, making the mistake of actually trying to look directly at the sun and hurting himself. But even without a direct look, it was clear the sun looked larger. It seemed it was much closer than their own sun, and it would only make sense that the planet was hotter.

Of course, Matthew was completely bull-shitting Francis right now. Their sun wasn’t any hotter or cooler then the sun on Earth, despite looking larger. The reason no one wore clothes was because it was just more convenient, and their bodies regulated their core temperature much better then a human’s so they weren’t really needed except for in winter. But even then they only wore light clothing, basically the Earth equivalent of a t-shirt and shorts in material. As for Francis dying from the heat, well, that wasn’t true at all. Having him believe that it was would make him less likely to try and escape. Humans could be surprisingly easy to deceive!

Matthew looked out the window with him, down at the street, “A lot of people in the city have pets and slaves, it’s really common.” He mentioned when he saw Francis looking at them.

The Frenchman turned his head to him, looking slightly confused, “Is it? Why?” He asked. Sure it felt weird having a conversation with the child... Alien? ... That had just sodomized and kidnapped him and his friends. But it was better to at least get some information rather than stay in the dark.

Matthew giggled, giving Francis a knowing smile. "You’ll figure that out soon enough. You are one too after all, slave.” He chirped before turning away.

He walked over to the bags he had put down, carrying them to what appeared to be a kitchen and started to pull out random... food, he assumed, out of the bags. They looked much stranger than anything Francis had seen before, and he started to wonder if he was going to have to eat them at some point. He hoped that his captor would have mercy on him and give him some regular food instead.

Large black... Eggs, he assumed, the size of his head. A see through bag full of multi-colored beads. Something that looked like a ginger root, had it not been for the very similar appearance to a human hand. And... Oh, he pulled out a carrot! Yes! Some normal foo- never mind, the carrot just twitched, and carrots are not supposed to move. He flinched when Matthew suddenly grabbed the still twitching "carrot" by the end leaves, and swung it down on the counter with a smash. Matthew then pulled it back up, turning it in his hands and inspecting the now completely stilled carrot before nodding to himself with satisfaction and setting it aside.

Huh. So he just killed a carrot.

Francis backed up slightly in his cage, glancing out the window and avoiding looking at Matthew again. This was all a little too much to take in, and several bloodied marks running up and down his arms from his futile attempts to wake himself, had proved this was still not a dream.

But taking his eyes away from Matthew meant he didn't notice when Matthew pulled out 4 long black ribbons from the bottom of the back, winding them up loosely around his hand. Matthew walked up to the cage and opened it, quickly restraining Francis with his tentacles and pulled him forward to the entrance of the cage. He flipped him over and pushed him down on his back, a tentacle on each of his limbs. He ignored the multiple curses and cries that escaped his slave, opting to get this part over with quickly.

Francis started to struggle, but Matthew easily overpowered him. He unraveled the ribbons and forced Francis to fold his arms and legs and the elbows and knees, and made quick work of wrapping and tying the ribbon around each folded limb. Matthew pulled his now restrained slave out of its cage, holding him up in the air like a newborn lion prince as he walked them over to the master bedroom, Francis sputtering and squirming the whole way. 

When they finally entered the room, Matthew tossed Francis onto large bed before locking turning on the shield at the door way to prevent any hopes of escape. He then moved his way forward to the bed where Francis continued to flail his bound limbs before Matthew crawled between his legs, startling Francis to a halt. 

Francis watched as Matthew used a tentacle to grab something from under the bed, and pulled it up to the air. A large, white teddy bear... Onsie? Matthew spread the costume open, giving Francis a better look, It has a large white hoodie with bear ears and black beaded eyes giving it the appearance of a stuffed animal. The arms and legs ended with large stuffed paws, and were much too short for his own limbs to go in straight. "Which is probably why he bent mine...." He thought to himself, trying to stretch his limbs against the tight ribbons again.

Francis’ eyes widened when he suddenly noticed something missing. A large hole was between the legs. What kind of consume is this?!

"Is... That for me?" He asked a bit nervously, looking at the revealing costume with a sudden sense of dread. This would not be very comfortable at all.

Matthew nodded, “Yep! You’re going to be my teddy bear for the night." He chirped, tilting his head back to look at the costume dangling above them. "I have this teddy bear I got from earth a few years ago, kumakito, and he's been my room mate ever since. But my stupid brother accidentally ripped his arm out last time he was over, so he's still getting it fixed..." he said with a small pout, that quickly changed back to a smile as he continued, "So until it's ready, every night you’re going to be my teddy bear instead!” Matthew announced with glee, excited to have a teddy bear to sleep with again.

"Alright, but what's with the missing cloth between the legs?!" Francis asked, not even having to actually ask since he could've already assumed the answer.

Matthew cocked his head and looked back at the costume again. "For easy access of course" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Great. He was going to be a living sex toy to a child, and he didn't even get to top!

"Now quiet down, teddy bears don't talk." Matthew said, bringing the costume down and forcing it on Francis. It didn't go on without a fight, Francis was spitting and squirming the entire time, but it was eventually put on.

"Now stop struggling so much, or else I'll have to put you to sleep again." Matthew threatened, looking serious for only a few moments before the same innocent smile came back. 

"I wouldn't struggle of you'd just let me g-MPH!" Francis choked when a thick tentacle shoved its way through his mouth, slick and pulsating down his throat. His eyes watered as he felt idly squirm half way down his throats, he couldn't breathe nor cry out anymore as he drooled around the invading appendage.

He was so focused on the member down his throat that he didn't notice when the other tentacles wrapped around his limbs and lifted him up. He didn't notice until he was slammed down again, right down against Matthew's hips. The alien's small, but hard member pushed right into him with ease. It hardly did anything to his prostate, but the feeling of it rutting into his ass was enough to get him rock hard again.

He squealed around the tentacle with he suddenly felt a slick, thin tentacle wrap around his cock multiple times. It gave him just the right amount of please, but the damn thing stayed still. It didn't move at all, and that was beginning to annoy him.

And- oh god now he remembered how great it felt again. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on the thick appendage squirming down his throat, but couldn't help but begin to rock his hips between the cock in his ass and the tentacle wrapped around his dick.

"See? You just have to relax, I promise you'll enjoy it so much more if you don't struggled." Matthew advised, stilling his thrusting hips to make Francis do all the work. This was working wonderfully, Francis was responding so well so fast. He was expecting it to take a little more time, but if the way Francis continued to fuck himself on his cock was any indication, Francis was well broken.

He was growing delirious, the pleasure was incredible but he was beginning to feel light headed. Every time he opened his eyes, black spots filled his vision as he struggles to breathe against the tentacle. He almost gave a cry of relief when the tentacle pulled away a few inches, finally unblocking his throat and giving him the ability to breath through his nose again.

Francis choked back, his lashes fluttering for a few moments before he screwed his eyes shut again and stopped rutting. He breathed rapidly through his nose, his thighs locking at Matthews sides to ensure he wouldn't move away as he started to cum on himself. It splashed on the chest of the costume and dirtied it, to Matthew's slight dismay. 

It was almost disappointing how quick Francis had been to cum, he was looking forward for Francis being completely away and alert for their entire play session.

It wasn't until Francis finished cumming that Matthew noticed how guttural his breathing had become. He slowly eased out his tentacle from Franis' mouth, and jumped slightly when he heard the raspy deep breath Francis took in.

Of course, Matthew wasn't finished yet, so neither was Francis.

Francis was lying limp in the air, suspended by the tentacles. He felt his consciousness begin to slip, but gave a shrill shriek when the heat around his cock began stroking him off. In any other situation, he might've been delighted. But currently his member was still far too sensitive for the touches, and it was beginning to hurt.

"No-non! It's too m-hah... Too much! It hurts!" He cried, shutting his eyes as he shamefully bucked his hips up anyways.

Matthew laughed, "Don't lie, you liked being used like a toy, don't you slave?" He accused.

Francis shook his head, but found it hard to deny it when the dick up his ass began moving again, this time joined by a small tentacle squirming its way in. It took only a few seconds for the new member in his ass to find his prostate, and it wasted not time it slamming against it.

Matthew grinned as Francis came undone before him, his tongue lolling out as he tried to spread his legs further for him.

"Admit it, you love it!" Matthew giggled, slowing down on his abuse against Francis' prostate. When Francis didn't answer, he completely halted his movement. "Tell me the truth~" Matthew sing songed.

Francis shook his head, tears of frustration and embarrassment streaming down his face. But he relented, "Y-yes! I love it! Use me, please use me more!" Francis begged, trying to rut his ass back down.

Matthew smiled, "I knew you did." He cooed for resuming his actions.

After cumming a second time, Francis found it hard to even keep his eyes open. His mind in a daze as the small hands tightened their grip around his limp cock, stirring it back to hardness. He didn't find himself minding when he felt soft, small lips press against his own. He even welcomed the tongue pushing itself between his lips, parting his lips and accepting it willingly. 

Maybe this new life may not be so dreadful?


	4. Good boy

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Gilbert groaned as the peaceful silence his slumber provided broke. Something was jabbing him on the face repeatedly, cold and… fleshy. 

“Uuugh, halt's maul…” He mumbled, mind not clear enough to start the process of translating basic phrases into English. The insistent jabbing continued though, and an infuriating little mocking giggle now rang in his ear. Frustrated, he shot an arm forward without looking up to swipe at whatever was prodding him in attempt to get it the fuck off. 

His poor attempt was halted when the now familiar sensation of long appendage wrapped around his forearm. Before he got a chance to even process this, his other arm was grabbed in the same manor and his entire body was yanked up. Arms strung up, he was forced into a kneeling position on the hard tiled floor.

“Hey!” He shouted, jerking his torso backwards and trying to pry his arms back. He looked down to see he was nude. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” He demanded, eyes darting around his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. The room surrounding him had dark gray walls that only added to the terrifying air it already had enough of. And the room was sparse, not even a window to speak of as far as he could see. He thought he was some furniture behind him, but his investigation was cut short when he met eyes with the giggling boy standing just a few feet away beside him. The throbbing tentacles extended from around his small, nude frame looking comically huge compared to the… “boy”.

“Shh shh, pets do not speak unprompted,” Ivan said, wagging a finger at him. 

"Keep your filthy things off of me!" He protested, still unable to believe what the actual fuck was happening to him. He just wanted to rape a little boy, what did he do to deserve this!?

“No,” Ivan chirped, tightening his grip around Gilbert’s arms. “You slept long enough, now it is time to play!” He said, shaking his butt from side to side with anticipation.

"Like hell I'm playing with you!" Gilbert answered, practically foaming from the mouth as his struggles against the tentacles didn’t cease for even a moment. He was in a mysterious land with tiny (admittedly cute) Monster boys, no way was he just going to relax!

 _'Why do they always struggle?'_ Ivan wondered idly, bringing a hand up to his chin in his best "thoughtful" expression as he suspended Gilbert up in the air effortlessly.

“Where do you think you’re putting me!” Gilbert continued, legs kicking in the air. 

_'Maybe they enjoy it rough?'_ Ivan tried to reason with himself, ignoring Gilbert in favor of tapping his own chin. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Gilbert said, trying to aim his kick at Ivan’s head. “I’m talking to you, shitty octopus!” 

Ivan cocked his head with furrowed brows, “Shitty… Octopus?” He asked. 

“Oh, now you listen to me,” Gilbert said, “Well now that I’ve got your attention, would you GET ME DOWN!” 

Ivan humphed, “My pet is very demanding,” He said. “Let us fix that!” He said with a clap of his hands before shaking Gilbert in the air. 

“What. Are. You. Doing!?” Gilbert said between being lopped side to side, head swinging along. 

“Resetting you,” Ivan said, not stopping for a good 20 seconds. By the time he finished resetting (violently shaking) Gilbert, the man was ready to vomit out his already empty stomach.

“Jeeeeez, why did… Ughhh,” He groaned, eyes spinning. His head was swaying, but he had completely stopped struggling.

Ivan clenched his little fists to his chest, “It worked,” He whispered, proud of himself. He took this opportunity to set Gilbert back down on his knees across and facing himself. 

Gilbert fell forward on all fours when he was released. The room was spinning under him and, _’Mein Gott, my ass still hurts!’_ he realized. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few short moments before blinking them steadily, looking up at the creature across from him. He shuddered as he saw the thing’s tentacles waggling side to side behind him. 

“Damn it, you didn’t have your fucking fill already?” Gilbert complained, “Come on kid, you had your fun, just let me go home,” He said. 

“You’re the one who wanted this…” Ivan grumbled, mildly annoyed that Gilbert seemed to have been aaaaaall for fucking him, but switch it around and suddenly it’s a big deal breaker! And here he was trying to be nice.

“Not l-like this!” Gilbert struggled out, wriggling on his knees. His hips were aching! He didn’t think he could actually take more of this even if he wanted (and he TOTALLY didn’t…) to now.

“Oh, you wanted to have your penis in me, yes?” He clarified, eyes darkening. 

“No- Well, yeah, but-” Gilbert stumbled over his words, trying to defend himself.

Dropping down to all fours in front of Gilbert, Ivan lowered his head until he could easily see under than man’s hunched frame. He took one look at his limp, human cock and snickered. “As if that tiny thing could do anything,” He teased.

Sputtering, Gilbert pointed an accusing finger at Ivan, “As if you’re one to speak!” He said, face reddening with embarrassment. 

Ivan stuck his tongue out, snaking a tentacle behind Gilbert and prodding his butt cheek with it as a reminder of what he was up against. 

Gilbert opened his mouth to continue arguing, his dignity was at stake here! But Ivan was quicker. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around his neck, just tight enough to hold him in place but not suffocate him. A second one followed soon after and stuffed itself right down his throat.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, throat muscles spasming around the throbbing tentacle. He blindly batted his hands ahead of him until he got a solid hold of the tentacle. Yanking, scratching, punching, nothing got the thing out as it only wormed it’s way deeper. It flattened his uvula against the roof of his mouth. He could have sworn he felt vomit attempt to escape, but it was blocked and sent right back down along with the tentacle that snaked it’s way in.

He felt the middle of his throat bulging with the tentacle, air running light as it made itself comfortable there. Struggles weakening, Gilbert shut his eyes and put all his effort on pulling it out to no avail.

Suddenly a warmth traveled down the remainder of his throat, filling his stomach with hot … something. The tentacle’s pulsing made his throat spasm harder as it continued to gush inside of him. _’What the fuck,’_ The only thing he could think of as the stream seemed never ending.

What felt like an eternity later, the limb started to move again. At first Gilbert couldn’t tell if it was going deeper or pulling out, but he got his answer when it slid out of his mouth with a pop and freed his throat. He heaved in air, flinching when he felt the remainder of the mystery substance spray on his chest with a final spurt before stopping.

“Huah, hah, what, oh my fuck,” Gilbert gasped out, throat raw. The tentacle around his neck finally releasing it’s hold and letting him collapse on the floor. “I… I feel full,” He slurred out, stomach heavy. He whined in pain, reaching a hand down and pressing it against his stomach. He cried out when he felt it, the way his belly distended a few inches further than normal, full of alien juice. 

“What did you do to me?” Gilbert demanded, holding his stomach and rolling to sideways to glare at Ivan. 

“Fed you,” Ivan answered, sitting cross legged on the floor and practically bouncing in place. 

Shaking on the floor, Gilbert felt the air around him getting hotter. Fuck, had it always been this hot in here? “You didn’t feed me, you- you did something weird to me!” He grunted, slamming a clenched fist against the floor. 

“Mmmm, nope,” Ivan shook his head.

 _’This is like arguing to a brick wall,’_ Gilbert realized, coughing up an acidic burp. DAMN that fucking burned. And that wasn’t the only thing burning, he realized shortly after. When he tried to pull himself together and get off the floor, his thighs quivered under his weight. He looked down to see his cock, now hard and throbbing for attention. 

“No… No, you are NOT getting hard over this!” He tried to argue with his dick. 

But the dick wants what the dick wants. And a little alien aphrodisiac certainly helped, because within moments the need between his legs spread. Within seconds, Gilbert’s ass was twitching around the empty air and begging to be filled!

“I fucking knew it! Your fucking tentacle, oh fuuuck,” Gilbert gasped, eyes rolling back as his hips moved on their own against the empty air. He NEEDED his ass to be filled. “Your god damn... Whatever you fed me, it’s making me…I can’t…” He was losing his words.

“I didn’t do anything…” Ivan answered, batting his lashes innocently. He fell into a fit of giggles, toying with his own dick in preparation. He was sporting an erection of a full 3 inches proudly. “It’s all you, you humans are your silly breeding instincts.” He said. “All I did was give you more energy for it!” 

_’Instincts my ass!_ Gilbert wanted to sputter. He was totally fine until that thing squirted… stuff down his throat! He bared his teeth, grinding them as he his vision blurred. He blinked only to realize he was actually tearing up from need. And that fucking alien, sitting just out of his reach and… fucking show off his enticing little, “Agh! Whatever, just hurry up and get your- Oh!” Gilbert gasped, body jerking forward when he was caught by surprise. A thick tentacle thrust into his ass without warning.

“Yeeeeees~” He cried in relief, he couldn’t give a damn how much he was supposed to hate this. If anything it wasn’t going deep enough, which he made sure to voice as he tried his best to thrust back into it. “PLEASE! You can, I know you can go deeper,” He demanded, hips doing tiny little ruts back. 

“See, _you_ are the one asking for _me_!” Ivan reminded, happy to oblige in his pet’s needs. Ah, being an owner was sure work. He would work hard to treat his pet like he deserves!

“Ah, ah, but it’s because… Only because you did this to me!” Gilbert answered back, burying his face in his hands. 

Ivan pouted at hearing that. Aw, his pet was being stubborn again! So Ivan halted the limb up Gilbert’s ass, even pulling it away a good few inches until barely the tip stayed in.

Gilbert stayed still, face down ass up in the air as he waited for what he was expecting to be the strongest thrust ever. Except it didn't come. Suddenly he was left feeling emptier than ever, and every time he tried to sit back down on it, the tentacle just moved away with him. 

“What are you waiting for?” Gilbert said, pushing himself onto his elbows to look at Ivan who was now sitting directly in front of him. He could just reach up and grab him… But he had a much stronger need at the moment. “Aren’t you going to move!” He asked, wiggling his ass. 

“No.” Ivan pouted, arms crossed across his chest. “I am not moving until you admit it!” He said, pointing an accusing stare at Gilbert.

“Admit it?” He asked, mind blanking out for a few moments. 

“That _you’re_ the one who wants this,” He clarified. 

“Are you fucking- oh my goood,” Gilbert mewled. He was stuck with a sensitive alien. He had half the mind to refuse to answer, it’s not like he actually wanted to be the one with his ass stuffed in the first place! But a deep throb in his stomach reminded him that… No, at the moment he absolutely needed his ass stuffed. 

“Fine! Yes, yes I want it, now will you PLEASE just put it in me!” Gilbert said, red faced and fuming.

Ivan’s eyes brightened at that, “Of course, pet!” He chirped, wasting no time in ramming the tentacle right back up his ass. The force of the thrust caused Gilbert to slam forwards, head butting Ivan’s leg. 

“Y-yes!” Gilbert shouted, happy to do nothing but keep his hips up and receive pleasure. “Thaaaaaank youuu~” He moaned, tears spilling from his eyes with joy. He was losing his damn mind and he knew it, but in the stages of delirium he couldn’t give a single fuck. 

His bliss was interrupted when a tugging at his hair roused him head up, and before he knew it his hair was yanked up and he was forced to look at Ivan.

“You are enjoying it, hm?” Ivan asked, squirming his thick tentacle inside of Gilbert. He was having a grand time finding out about the human body first hand. 

Exasperated, Gilbert nodded. The appendage didn’t even have to aim for his prostate, just the feeling of absolute fullness was enough to make him feel satisfied. He grinned as he was “forced” to take the strong thrusts.

“Then it is not fair only you have fun,” Ivan pouted, “You will not be a selfish pet.” He said, uncrossing his legs and straightening them out on either side of Gilbert’s head. Ivan cocked his head, furrowing his brows as he tried to express a pensive face before, “Humans enjoy… Genital to mouth contact, yes?” He asked, blinking down at him innocently.

It took Gilbert a few moments of deliberating over the question to realize what was being asked, mind growing hazier by the minute. But he managed to respond with a nod, “Yeeeees,” He giggled, reaching down between his legs to try and jack himself off. A few missed tries later, he finally got a hold of his dick.

Ivan nodded in understanding, and after a few moments he reached his tiny hands out and grabbed onto his pet’s shoulders. He gave a few small tugs, trying to pull him up closer to his crotch, but gave up and used the help of his larger limbs to drag the man towards himself. 

Ivan whined at being moved, he just wanted to relax and enjoy the ride. But before he knew it, his cheek was being patted by a soft hand. “What y’want?” He groaned, barely opening his eyes to look at the blurry figure in front of him. 

“I want to try oral sex!” Ivan said, eyes wide and fingers clasped together. 

Gilbert didn’t have a choice in this, before the statement even processed in his mind he was shoved face first in the boy’s naked crotch. He could feel the tiny, hard prick pressing against his closed mouth, smearing what he only assumed was precum on his lips. He took a shaky breath, unprepared for the smell. _’It’s so sweet…’_ He duly noted, mouth watering in an instant. 

Well fuck it, it’s not like he can stoop any lower than he already has. And he’d be lying if he hadn’t already wanted to be face first between the legs of cute little boy. Sure he always fantasized he was the one in control. But this would do. So while his body mechanics were barely functioning, he tried his best to pleasure the tiny alien, if only to ensure that his own body wouldn’t be left unattended. 

When he opened his mouth, his tongue lolled right out. It took no effort at all to wrap his mouth around the entirety of the boy’s prick and balls that were still small and un-dropped. He shut his eyes tight, moans vibrating against the alien’s genitals while he still worked to push himself back into the appendage behind him. 

Gilbert was doing a horrible job, to be frank. He was much too distracted by his own pleasure to put any real effort into this “blow job”. His mouth was wide open, mostly panting against the twitching erection between his lips. He was drooling all over it too, giving it more of a shower than anything.

Ivan cocked his head in confusion. He had no prior experience to match this too, so he just couldn’t understand how anyone could find this appealing. It only took a couple of minutes for him to get bored and push Gilbert’s face off his dick, strings of saliva connecting them before snapping and dropping to the floor. 

“That was not so fun…” Ivan pouted his lip, let down. He started wiping the slobber off his hips.

Gilbert’s face reddened, “Sh-shut up,” he muttered, burying his face between his hands. His mouth felt empty, and the sweet flavor lingered in his lips and made him ache for more. His tongue remained lolled out, panting and hungering for more. He was contemplating on just flat out begging to suck Ivan’s dick again, it was like a sick craving he couldn’t control. 

He grunted in frustration, he knew how completely crazy this entire thing was but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. He was stuck between just letting go of all inhibitions or continuing with his plan of being a stubborn little bitch. 

But he realized his actions were no longer his own choice when the tentacle pulled out of his ass, leaving him open and empty. He squealed in shock, legs shaking and barely able to hold themselves up. “Wait, n-no, put it back in!” He begged. 

Practically sobbing in frustration, he pulled his head off his arms and looked at Ivan. The thing was looking far too pleased with him, standing up now and looking down at Gilbert.

“Calm down pet, I just want to have fun too,” He said, tongue darting out and sticking at Gilbert in a playful expression. He trotted around Gilbert’s still hunched over body and got behind him. His hands rested on Gilbert’s raised ass, nose scrunching at the untidy sight he left behind. 

“What are you going to do?” Gilbert questioned, toes curling in anticipation. Whatever it was, he hoped it was another good time.

“Proper intercourse,” Ivan answered, hands gripping the man’s hips. He pushed down on them until Gilbert got the clue and spread his knees, leaving himself exposed. He didn’t elaborate further, instead went straight to business and grabbed his own erection and thrust his hips forward. He pushed his entire dick in with an easy movement.

Gilbert couldn’t help but humph in disappointment. That dick was hardly a few inches, it just wasn’t going to cut it for him anymore. _’At least… Not after that lovely, thick, hot tentacle…’_ He thought, a string of drool hanging from his lip.

But fuck it. He was desperate. Perhaps if he kept up good behavior, he could get lucky and later convince the alien boy to sit on his tentacle for the rest of forever. So he swallowed his drool and wiggled his hips invitingly.

“OH!” He squeaked, eyes going wide when he felt an unexpected appendage slip between his legs and wrap around his cock. His eyes rolled back, he was getting attention to his aching cock for the first time that night. His hips snapped forward into the hot, fleshy wrap. _’I’m such a slut,’_ He realized, humping a fucking tentacle like a desperate bitch in heat of all things. 

Ivan chirped happily behind him, slumping over Gilbert’s back and thrusting into his pet’s sloppy hole. Despite the earlier abuse, his ass was clamping around his cock, milking it for all it’s worth. What a perfect pet he had!

It didn’t take much for Ivan to feel his orgasm coming, he was on the brink of breeding his lovely pet for the second time after all. A few more thrusts was all it took for him to start squirming, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s hips to hold himself in place as his thrusts became shorter and faster. Panting, he gave a tiny last rut before his little balls twitched and forced cum down Gilbert’s ass.

Gilbert shook, whining softly as his hips continued to work to thrust against both ends. He was so relieved when he felt the hot cum spurt up his ass. What he wasn’t prepared for though was just how much it ended up being. He was already feeling full from having weird tentacle spunk drained down his throat, but now his ass was taking a large amount of… It was cum, but it didn’t feel like cum. His ass wasn’t advanced enough to ponder over and examine the substance filling him, but it still felt… wrong! 

But his mind was distracted from that thought when his own orgasm overtook him, hips pressing flush against Ivan’s tentacle aiding his dick. Cum dripped onto the floor as his hands reached down the hold the tentacle in place. 

“Th-that’s enough,” He panted, shaky hands trying to pull the tentacle off after it failed to unlatch itself from his cock. His dick was sore and sensitive, no doubt he managed to hurt himself in his delirious thrusting. But now the tentacle was just tightening and becoming overwhelming rather than pleasurable. 

Ivan giggled from behind, finally pulling out and replacing his dick with another tentacle to hold his seed in his pet. “We are not finished yet,” He said, patting Gilbert’s ass. 

“What!?” Gilbert said, not sure he could take anymore. He was already see his vision blurring, he just wanted to sleep.

“Nope, I still want to play!” The creature answered back. 

“But, but I can’t!” Gilbert shouted, eyes already red with tears. But his word mattered not when the limb around his cock began pulsing around his somehow still hard member, and began milking him for cum he didn’t think he had left. 

“O-oh fuck, I can’t, it- it hurts!” He tried to insist, despite the way his hips began rocking back into it. He wanted to struggle, to voice his extreme displeasure in this, but his body decided his fate for him. Before he knew it he was back to panting against the floor, tongue hanging out of his smiling lips when the tentacle at his ass finally put an effort into rubbing his prostate. 

Ivan was happy helping his pet out. He was purring happily to himself, letting Gilbert find his own rhythm again as he began to do the work himself. His pet was beyond lost, he no longer had the capability of making his own choices. Ivan was now in charge of that. He was going to teach him how to truly live like the low, but lovable, animal he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. How to serve man('s cum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... Yeah, about the long wait, I'm sorry for that. ^^; I just had a major writer's block, and between that, graduating college back in August and looking for a job I just wasn't sure how to continue this chapter. Still, I've finished it, and I hope it was worth the wait! :D
> 
> Plz don't kill me if it wasn't :'D

Romano grumbled as he looked over the cook book. Stupid brother and his stupid party and his stupid slave, they were all, just, STUPID! And of COURSE he wanted everyone to bring something for everyone to eat, just because he heard of this stupid Earth thing called a ‘pot luck’ in which everyone brings food. It wasn’t the _worst_ idea he Feli had ever come up with, cause it involved food, but it was still a stupid idea.

He looked over at his sleeping slave. He’d done nothing other than sleep and complain up to this point. Oh my ass hurts, you’re fucking me too hard, I’m hungry, blah blah blah did it look like Romano cared?! No, all he wanted was an obedient slave, who he could-! The child-sized alien got an idea and grinned. Perhaps he could, as humans say, kill two birds with one stone. Why anyone would kill a bird with a stone instead of just grabbing it out of the air was beyond him, but then again, humans were pretty stupid compared to them.

The small alien boy walked over and started poking his captive, “Hey, bastard, wake up.” Antonio kept sleeping, “I said wake up.” Romano said louder, with no result other than his slave shifting slightly in his sleep. Grumbling, he opened the cage and picked Antonio up with his tentacles, pulling him out and shaking him like a rattle, “I SAID WAKE UP!” He yelled. What did he have to do to get an obedient slave around here?!

Antonio cried out in shock, waking up almost instantly as he was shaken like a rattle. When Romano stopped shaking him, Antonio groaned and just barely held back what little there was in his stomach. The alien who had captured him and his friends seemed more interested in fucking him than feeding him, which had led to a sore ass and a grumpy tummy, which was not a fun combination.

Romano just smiled, “Good, now that you’re awake, I can get started!”

The shaken up man frowned in confusion, though still feeling queasy from the shakedown he just got, and asked, “Started on what?” With everything that he had been through so far, he couldn’t imagine what was next. Dear god he hoped it wasn’t more fucking, his ass was still hurting from the last round!

The boy crossed his arms and huffed, “My brother invited me to a party and everyone has to bring some food. If it was anyone else, I’d tell them to fuck off, but since it’s Feli I can’t, so I have to try some recipes to find one I like.”

“And where do I come in?” Antonio had a bad feeling about this… though he did enjoy cooking and food in general. Maybe Romano wanted his help cooking, maybe he’d let him go if he made a good meal and-!

“I want to try recipes that use human cum, and you’re my provider of it.”

Well fuck…

“C-Couldn’t you just get some from the store?” Antonio chuckled, hoping that his answer would be yes.

“Why would I when I have a free provider of it?” Did he have any idea how expensive human cum was? It was thirty credits for a two pound bag! He wasn’t made of fucking currency!

With that, Antonio was carried off to the kitchen, where he was then placed down on the table with a tentacle wrapped around him still.

The man was too focused on the fact that you could actually buy human cum (he had said that on a whim, didn’t expect that to actually be a thing!) to put up a real struggle. How did they get so much that they could supply a store with it? Then again, he had seen a lot of other… slaves, outside when he had been fucked against a window earlier, so maybe there were more somewhere else.

Romano paid no mind to the slave as he bent over, pert little ass straight in the air as he rummaged in under the counter for the proper equipment. A blender, whisk, two bowls, and a nice milker. Usually these were used on slaves to milk their breasts, provide a decent amount of sustenance for their young when they were busy with other things. But… Romano looked on at his slave, casually walking over. He pressed his hands between his legs and spread them out with ease. 

“Hey, what are you doing now?” Antonio questioned with a nervous laugh, trying to wiggle his legs away. 

“Yep, not too big,” Romano nodded to himself, happy that he wouldn’t have to search for a large milker.

Antonio sputtered, but Romano didn’t stay to hear whatever he had ready to say. He sauntered back to his equipment and lugged over the motor and tubes that made up the milker, plopping them on the counter next to the table. 

“What’s that?” The man questioned, eyeing it with suspicion. 

“You’ll find out,” Romano grinned, both of his eyebrows raised with a smug look. 

“I’d rather not, so if you could just let me go… I could give you cum. With my hand. No need for you to hold me down,” Antonio tried to talk his way out of it.

Romano puffed out a cheek, crossing his arms. “You think I’ll trust you not to dirty it up? Your balls don’t even look like they can hold that much, I need to make every drop count!”

The slave grew redder with each insult, “They can hold lots of cum!”

Romano just rolled his eyes and assembled the milker in its entirety, getting it ready to do its job. It was a pretty simple machine, all things considered. The suction cup was attached to the main tube, which connected to the motor and the storage container which could be switched out with a larger or smaller size. The standard was, in Earth measurements, a one gallon container, but after looking his slave’s junk over, he went with the smaller, half gallon container.

Antonio’s eyes widened at the sight of the (supposedly) plastic container. He had said that his balls could hold a lot of cum, but how much did the little alien expect him to make?! The suction cup was placed on the restrained man while he was gawking over the size of the container, a light suction going just to hold it in place.

The child-sized alien picked up his cook book and flipped through it, “Hm, what looks good…?” He hummed in question to himself. After a few pages he grinned, “Ah, let’s try this one!” Without further explanation, he set the milker to extract a cup and a half of semen (Better to have extra then none at all!) and within seconds the machine went to work on Antonio’s cock.

The grown man gasped at the powerful suction of the machine, shuddering in pleasure, and a bit of pain, from how forceful it was. His cock reacted to it though, becoming hard within a few seconds.

Romano watched as this happened, tightening the tentacle holding Antonio in place a bit to make sure he didn’t thrash around too much, and tapped his foot impatiently, “Come on already bastard, I don’t have all day!” He complained as he crossed his arms.

“I- ahn, I can't cum with-” Antonio tried to protest that it would be impossible to cum in such a distressing position and situation. But despite his clear distaste of the whole situation, he couldn't help but move his hips, instinctively thrusting into the empty air. His hard cock bobbed in the suction cup as it worked against his will to suck him dry.

Romano patted the man's thigh in encouragement, taking the opportunity to read through the rest of the recipe. He held the cook book in his hands and turned away from his pet, tentacles still wrapped around him.

Antonio's wandering eyes were immediately glued to that little ass just ahead of him. God, he was losing his mind over here. He wouldn't have a word of complain if he could just fuck that cute pert little ass… His eyes fluttered, thighs twitching as he gave in to the pleasure. He came in record speed when the little boy bent over, tiny little hole fully exposed to him while he searched for something in the cupboards.

“Fu-ha…” Antonio panted, balls twitching as his cock jumped with each strand of cum. As the machine sensed the white, sticky fluid entering the storage container, a thin tube moved from inside of the hose that connected the suction cup to the rest of it. Once it reached Antonio’s cock, it wiggled itself inside the tip of the erect member, and a small ball expanded from it, opening his cock up a bit to more easily extract cum. Antonio groaned in pain at this, but the pleasure still outweighed it, and the suction was draining him of his cum. A ding went off when a cup of semen had been extracted, and the tube in Antonio’s cock closed up, acting like a plug to keep any cum from escaping.

Romano removed the sperm from the container using the pour tap, and got to working on his recipe, “Let’s see, one cup of cum, three fregs…” He kept talking to himself as he worked on his meal, tentacles mindlessly teasing Antonio’s body, pulling small whimpers and moans from him as they did.

Antonio lost track of time as he was teased, held on the edge of cumming for so long he felt like his balls were going to explode. Fortunately for him, Romano wouldn’t let that happen any time soon, and even if it did they had the technology to get them fixed easily.

His thoughts cleared up a bit as he heard the alien groan, “Damn it! This doesn’t taste good at all!” Romano threw some sort of clearly burnt cake-like item to the other side of the room, where it dissolved in to the wall like it had been thrown in a pool of acid or something similar. The tentacles held still as Romano turned to look at Antonio for the first time since he had started cooking, “Your cum made it burn! Why didn’t you tell me it had so much sugar in it!”

“H-Hey, i-it’s not m-my fau-!” Antonio moaned loudly as Romano turned the suction back on, cum being sucked out of the grown man without any limits this time.

“Shut up! This time I’m gonna get all of it outta you that I can so I don’t hafta listen to your whining anymore.” He huffed and made Antonio lie stomach down on the table so he wouldn’t have to look at him, shoving one of his tentacles in his mouth as well to make SURE he stayed quiet. Antonio’s eyes widened as his jaw was stretched to its outer limits by the large, squirming limb.

Romano chuckled and got behind him, putting his hands on Antonio’s hips and thrust in to him with reckless abandon. Because his cock was child-sized, it didn’t hurt upon entry but the rocking sensation did add to the sucking on his cock from the milking machine were enough to cause him pleasure as he quickly climaxed. He was being milked like a cow and fucked like a sex toy, and despite his wishes Antonio found that he was enjoying himself more than he should have.

The shota alien moaned as Antonio tightened around him, and to encourage that behaviour he started thrusting harder and faster, leaning over Antonio and wrapping his arms around his waist. It wasn’t too much longer before Romano cried out in pleasure, filling his pet with his own cum, shivering in delight even as Antonio cried out around his tentacle.

As the container filled and Romano handed over control to his tentacles to fuck him, Antonio became more and more willing and pliable to his will, tiredly bucking back against the tentacle that was stuffing his ass full and filling him with cum. By the time Antonio had passed out and had been milked dry, the container was half full and the human slave had enough cum in him to look like he was entering the second trimester. Romano grinned and chuckled as he looked over his supply of fresh cum, "Heh, I guess that stupid bastard's balls could hold a ton of cum." With that, he returned to trying recipes, letting his pet rest, for now, with his tentacle up his ass to keep his cum inside.

Maybe, just maybe, Romano could make Antonio an obedient pet just yet…


End file.
